


Day 17 - Home

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [17]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fish, Gen, M/M, Three-Sentence Ficlet, brief allusion to animal mistreatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Newt brings home a pet.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 5





	Day 17 - Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was really blocked on this prompt so I pulled out my Story Cubes and rolled a fish. I'm a big fan of the 'Newt and Hermann have a rescued betta fish' genre (two unconnected stories count as a genre, right?) so I went with it

The fish was a recent addition to the household, and not an expected one, although after discussing getting a pet Hermann shouldn't have been surprised that Newt would come home with a scabby-looking betta from a pet shop in administration.

Newt had named him Manda and he charged the glass the moment he saw anyone come close to his tank, and if any creature was to turn Hermann into a fish fan it was certainly not this one. But Newton seems so happy buying new decorations from the tank and talking to Manda, and Hermann has to admit that the flat feels that much more like home. 


End file.
